


Reflections of an Azure Moon

by oddash



Series: Reconstruction [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddash/pseuds/oddash
Summary: In the years following the war, old memories plague the King of Fódlan. Dimitri takes the time to reflect on his life and his future.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Reconstruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

It is a cold evening in Duscur. It was nearing the end of the spring season, yet the nights are still so chilly. I bring a light shawl so as to not appear too cold, otherwise Glenn will tease and call me a fragile maiden again. I just can’t stand sitting alone in my tent.

The knights had set up camp for the night and tomorrow we’ll reach the capital of Duscur. Father had said, to the unassuming eye, that the land of Duscur appears barren, with only the rich minerals providing anything of value. Numerous nobles were looking to add the land onto Kingdom territory as means to expand their wealth.

He said that many nobles in the Kingdom fail to see the true gift of Duscur: a people rich in pride, diligence, and honesty. To simply absorb the territory into the Kingdom would be a detriment to its people. It was our duty, as the royal family, to create a reform that would benefit the people of Duscur and the Kingdom. A good king must see the strength of his people and provide protection so that his people may flourish. Because otherwise the strong will trample the weak.

As I make my way outside of camp, I can hear the banter and merriment of the knights around the fire. It was a long trip and I thought they would all be exhausted, but there they are, laughing and drinking as if it were a holiday. I start to think about my sister. It has been a while since she left, but I miss her so.

Is she well?

Sylvain teased me for giving her a dagger. I admit that I didn’t really explain the reason to her too well but I think El liked it. She didn’t reject it. Mother doesn’t talk about her anymore. Since El left, I haven't been able to talk to her. I wonder, is El laughing and smiling with all her siblings back at the Empire capital of Enbarr?

I find a rock to sit on and I see my stepmother. She’s on the edge of camp, away from everyone. What is she doing?

Suddenly I hear a scream.

A bright light erupts and sets the stable on fire. Dark figures warp in and begin to attack. The camp is in chaos. My stepmother runs towards the flames.

There are men in plague masks and black robes. I can’t recognize their symbols. The men in plague masks start attacking the knights.

Another flash of light.

Magic? No something different.

They didn’t attack with normal weapons. The knights are bleeding from their orifices, struggling to fight back in a desperate attempt to survive. The carriages are overturned, crushing bodies beneath them. The horses are frantic and starting to tramp over each other to survive but with no masters, they have no chance. Some type of miasma starts filling the air, making it difficult to breathe.

I see a knight vanish in a pool of blood and flesh.

Blood. There’s blood everywhere.

Where did they come from? Are they after father?!

I rush over to father’s tent. Brushing past the flames, I ignore the burns and cuts.

Along the way, I hear the voices of the soldiers.

“Ah, it hurts!” screams a man, his arm melting off his torso.

“Please! Have mercy!” begged a knight. A sword swiftly rammed into his chest.

“Gah, the pain! Make the burning stop! Help me… Somebody…”

I have to ignore them. I don’t want to but I have no choice. Father is in danger.

I see him struggling to fight a man in black. Father is injured and is barely standing. The man in black- father’s attacker- has a pale face and eyes that were solid white. Is this the face of a demon?

I cried out. Father sees me.

“D-Dimitri, please you must-!”

I can’t hear him. The cruel pale man laughs and attacks father. I see my father’s head as it separates from his body.

I’m overwhelmed. Fear? Anger? Sorrow? I can’t perceive the difference in these emotions. I’m paralyzed. If father couldn’t win, I have no chance.

The man makes his way over to me. He hits me with a spell and I can’t breathe.

Suddenly, someone riding a horse grabs me.

“Dimitri, we’ve got to move!” shouted the familiar voice. My lungs open up but my chest still aches.

The evil man laughs and unleashes another spell. Dark spikes appear from the ground hitting our horse and we go tumbling onto the ground.

The horse squeals as it struggles to stand, its legs melting underneath it. It struggles to avoid death in vain.

My savior desperately tries to shield me. His breathing is haggard and I can see the agony in his eyes. I realize that there is something warm and wet on my clothes.

Blood?

How could I not notice this blood? It was all over him.

The spell… It was melting the flesh on his back.

He grunts out a familiar name. A girl’s name. Eventually his breathing stops and it was then that I realized the identity of my savior.

It was Glenn.

I can still hear the screams of all the men in the camp. Unable to move, I lay helpless to the suffering around me. The men in black begin to warp away leaving the raging fire to destroy the camp.

Everything is silent.

Then suddenly, I hear voices.

“Why? Why are you still alive!”

“Burn in the eternal flames!”

“How are you still alive?”

“Give me back my life!”

“Avenge us, Dimitri!”

“You must avenge us! Avenge us! Those who killed us… Tear them apart! Destroy them all!”

“Make them pay!”

“You don’t deserve to be here!”

Then everything goes dark.

A tender voice breaks the silence.

“-ear. Wake up dear.”

Dimitri opened his eye as a blurred figure hovered overhead. He blinked.

_Who is this?_

A warm, gentle hand begins to stroke his cheek. It is a familiar sensation; one he has experienced many times. Instinctively, he reaches out for the other’s face. As his vision came to focus, he realized he was looking into the face of his wife.

“What is it, beloved?” he asked softly.

She smiled, trying to hide her concern.

“You were tossing in bed, dear.” She took his hand and nuzzled it to her cheek. “Were you having another nightmare?”

_Is that what had happened?_

He looked around. It was their bedroom. He was in bed with his wife. Duscur was miles away. Yet his body felt so tense, like he has just come back from the battlefield. It must have been a nightmare.

As he rose to sit up, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He grimaced. It was that old wound again-the one that should have healed long ago.

As if following some kind of command, many of the other old wounds began to sting as well. The scars on his back for Dedue, the knife on his chest from that girl, the sword wounds from those orphans at the monastery, and countless others. All stinging at once.

He felt paralyzed for the second time this evening.

Byleth shook her head.

“What have I told you, dear? When you feel your aches, tell me ” She sighed and reached over for the healing staff she kept towards the bed. A light flick and the warm sensation engulfs him, relaxing his muscles. In an instance, the pain throughout his body disappears and he feels like himself again. There was still some numbness in his arm, which was unusual.

“I did not wish to trouble you,” he said, rotating his shoulder. “It’s rare for these old wounds to act up all at once.”

She smiled.

“You would never trouble me, love. Do you need any of the salves?” He shook his head. When he at last felt comfortable, he turned over to kiss her on the forehead.

“Thank you, my beloved,” he said tenderly. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

She was warm. Her soft hands gently stroking the back of his head. At times like this, he had no desire to go back to sleep. He leaned in to give her a deeper kiss and she reciprocated, heatedly. With her hands, she pulled him in for a long kiss. His heart began to race. In truth, he wanted to do much more than kiss her. He wanted to express the full extent of his love. From the way her body rubbed against his, it was clear she wanted to express something similar.

He broke the kiss. As much as he wanted to, it was unwise to exhaust themselves before morning, given their age.

On the balcony, he saw a faint glimmer of light.

“Look, my beloved.” he said, pointing to the direction of the light. “It’s sunrise. Why don’t we take the opportunity to enjoy it together?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I would like that”

He grabbed his heavy cape and the two walked on to the balcony. The sun was barely visible in the East but the air was not chilly, especially compared to the north. Dimitri wrapped the cape around both him and his wife as they sat out and watched the light rise.

Byleth took her warm gentle hands and started stroking his beard.

_Hard to believe that it's been 30 years since that terrible night in Duscur,_ he thought, holding his wife close to him.

So much had changed. Fódlan had become a united front under the banner of the Holy Kingdom. The Empire and the Alliance were both gone, their territories absorbed under the banner of a new Fódlan. With Byleth as the new Archbishop, the Church of Seiros also had undergone major reforms. And now, Dimitri was King over all Fódlan.

Some days, it still felt unreal to him.

When it was first created, there was much fierce debating on how to handle the new united nation- which noble houses to dissolve, how to negotiate new international treaties, the welfare of the general populace. Still to this day, there was so much new information to process. For some decisions, change came easier than others.

One such argument was on the subject of the new Kingdom capital. With the Kingdom encompassing all of Fódlan, it made no tactical sense to keep the capital in Fhirdiad. It was difficult for the new governors and noble heads to travel through the rough terrains of the north. He knew and yet it pained Dimitri to leave Fhirdiad.

It was his home- the land of his birth. He did not want to leave it again- not after having to leave it for 5 years.

Yet it was necessary for the good of his people.

So, after much fierce debating, it was agreed to have the new Kingdom capital closest to the center of Fódlan, in Garreg Mach.

It was the most logical choice: after all, Garreg Mach was a solid fortress against invaders. It was meant to be the home of the Archbishop. It had the perfect mix of all the former territories and countries. It made travel between the different regions easier and there was still a steady influx of pilgrims, merchants, and various other travelers in the city. Many of them came to offer their support to the King and to hear the preachings of the Archbishop.

His beloved…

Over the years, she became so much more expressive. Laughing, joking, frowning- one would not recognize the “Ashen Demon” who had coldly slayed her enemies as a mercenary. And then there was her smile, gods, her smile was the most beautiful thing to behold.

Though she still struggled in sharing some emotions. Her tears were rare. Occasionally, they would talk of the old days- days at the Academy, the war, of friends lost and gone. Some nights, she too would have dreams. She would think about Edelgard and Hubert. He knew that she caries the guilt of not being able to save them.

It seemed like time barely touched her. Twenty years later and she was still a strong and capable fighter, as well as a kind and loving woman to everyone around her. Though parts of her hair were starting to turn gray and there were several lines on her face here and there, Byleth was still such a beautiful woman to him.

Dimitri- on the other hand- was beginning to feel old. They had celebrated his birthday a few days earlier and now that he was over 40, he was pushing past the prime of most knights.

Though he was still powerful, his reaction time in mock battles had slowed down significantly and his body felt a lot heavier. He had aches all the time now, from his legs to his arms to his back- especially his back. His movements were hindered. People said otherwise, but he knew his body. He didn’t want to admit that his wife’s healing spells and salves were starting to become a daily routine. Then there were nights, like this night, where the nightmares would come and interfere with sleep, making him feel even worse.

The nightmares…

He had experienced a great many over the past few weeks. He knew they would never fully go away. He knew they would haunt him until the day he died. There was a period, shortly after the war, where they came almost nightly. Yet as the years passed, they became less and less frequent. So why was it now that they were starting to return?

A familiar knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

“Your Grace,” said Dedue, tersely. “The Archbishop’s presence is required in the Cathedral.”

“My presence-? Oh no. I forgot it was today,” sighed Byleth. She got up from his arms, gave him a quick kiss, and walked back into the bedroom.

“Coming Dedue! I just need to prepare,” she said, searching for her ceremonial robes and garments. She began to dress.

Dedue acknowledged her response and went to attend to his other duties, his armor clanking along the way.

“We lost track of time,” said Dimitri, amused. He had forgotten as well.

Today was the 25th day of the Ethereal Moon, the celebration of Garreg Mach Establishment Day. It was the day when the monastery’s holy chambers and sacred artifacts were open to the public. There would be thousands of guests within the monastery from all over Fódlan as well as beyond its borders. With so many guests, it created a good excuse to reunite with old friends.

Unfortunately, it was also the busiest day of the year for the Church.

“And it was such a lovely morning too,” she sighed, fixing her hair. It was clear she was disappointed with the interruption. Dimitri couldn’t help but smile.

“I agree,” he said, tenderly wrapping his arms around her. “I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day with you, my beloved-but the Archbishop cannot be absent for the celebration. The people will take it as an omen.”

She nodded and he continued.

“This is a busy day for the Archbishop- organizing the choir, greeting the heads of the other churches, preparing for the mass-”

“What will you do today, love?”

“Me?” He asked. He had not put much thought into his own plans for the day. “There’s not too much I really can do aside from greeting the guests. There might be some work I could handle in the council room. This is far more a day for the church than for the politics of the Kingdom. Perhaps I’ll take a walk around the monastery or sneak in some extra training.”

“Don’t break the training dummies,” she reminded nonchalantly.

“Come now, I haven’t done that in a long time and you know it.”

She laughed. It was the greatest sound in the world.

As he donned his ceremonial armor, she bid farewell and walked down the corridor, leaving him to his thoughts.

The nightmares had come back, and when they did, they brought back ugly old thoughts.

How he needed to avenge the dead, even though there was no one to exact vengeance upon.

How his actions were insufficient in the wake of changing the world.

How he didn’t deserve to be happy.

He was tired. There was much to look forward to in the upcoming day and he refused to waste it moping on old thoughts. He tied his hair back and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri left the second story and entered the grand hall, which was already bustling with servants and monks preparing for the evening. With all the preparations, it was fortunate that he was able to sneak out. The training grounds would be empty and he longed to swing his lance and release some tension. As he walked down the old familiar paths of the monastery, Dimitri was hit with a wonderful sense of nostalgia.

Although the monastery was the new center of Fódlan, his kingly duties often took him away for months at a time. There was so much work to be done-assisting with the farmers in the Galatea region, rebuilding Duscur, establishing good relations with Fódlan’s neighboring countries. He was lucky that Brigid and Almyra were so quick to open trade negotiations with the Kingdom, though that was mostly due to the support of Queen Petra and King Claude.

Claude…

That trickster. Like everyone else, Dimitri was shocked when he heard of the new Almyran king. To think that the heir to House Riegan was also the heir to the Almyran throne. No wonder he tried to keep neutrality during the war; he was already thinking of opening communication with Fódlan and its neighbors.

When that man re-entered their lives, he acted like nothing had changed. He even flirted with the Archbishop, much to Dimitri’s annoyance. Friendly, tactical, optimistic- those were the traits that made Claude so endearing. 

The clash of wooden swords caught his attention and he stopped.

There was a group of familiar youths practicing on the training grounds. The oldest child, a young man, was practicing his lance with his younger brothers. Meanwhile a girl and her brother were practicing the sword and bow respectively. The youngest child, a girl, sat over on the sidelines watching the others train.

Dimitri smiled at the sight. Over the past twenty years, a great many things happened, both good and bad. But Dimitri could never deny that he and Byleth were deeply fortunate. He watched them for quite some time.

“Papa!” shouted the little girl. The others look around. Rodrigue nervously stops his training.

“Ah! Good morning father”

“Good morning to all of you,” he greeted joyfully. His mood always improved when he was around his children. “Rodrigue, your technique with the lance has improved. You’ve done a good job in keeping up with your training”

“Thank you father,” said Rodrigue, blushing. He gives a clumsy Fódlan salute. “It’s a honor to hear you say that.” His sister, Shiida, slaps Rodrigue on the back.

“Stop with all the formalities Rody, it’s just father.” Rodrigue almost trips forward, shocked from the sudden motion. Shiida giggles at the sight while Kain, Avel, Geralt, and Edel walk towards their father. Edel wraps her arms around his leg and Dimitri responded with an affectionate head pat.

“I’m surprised to see everyone up this early. I would have thought you’d have taken advantage of the holiday and rested.”

“It was all Rody’s idea,” said Avel annoyed. “He wanted to take advantage of the empty training grounds since the knights would be too busy focused on the festivities.”

Rodrigue’s face flushed, embarrassed at his brother’s bluntness.

“W-Well I thought it would be a good opportunity. That’s all”

“Well, if you have finished with your training, would you care to join me for breakfast? I imagine everyone must be hungry after so much exercise.”

“Yes! I’m famished!” exclaimed Shiida, exaggerating her movements to highlight her discomfort. Kain rolled his eyes. Edel raises her arms.

“Papa, pick me up.”

“Edel,” said Dimitri softly as he bent to lift her up. “What are you doing here so early in morning? Don’t tell me your brothers dragged you out here too?”

“No, I just wanted to watch,” she said, quietly snuggling in his arms. She was tired and she couldn’t do much to train but she hated being left out of these types of things.

“Father can you pick me up too?” asked Geralt, raising his hands.

“Geralt, aren’t you getting a little too old for that? You’ve been getting so big, I might not be able to carry you.”

Geralt puffs out his cheeks, indignant.

“Don’t lie father, I’ve seen you lift up a horse!”

“Ah, you saw right through me,” Dimitri laughed playfully, “Very well.” He reached down to lift his son and placed him on his shoulders.

“Wow, we’re so high up!”

Dimitri responded with a warm, hearty laugh. He loved these moments the most. Being with his children. Quiet evenings alone with his beloved wife. Occasionally sparring with Dedue and Felix. Surrounded by the warm and comfort of his friends and family.

As they walked down to the dining hall, his mind began to wander to old memories. When Rodrigue was born, Manuela had said, with a certain begrudging playfulness, that Byleth was an extremely healthy mother and that, “You two could populate an army if you wanted”.

While the comment had deeply embarrassed Dimitri, he and Byleth did agree on having a family. Honestly neither of them felt they would be good with children; after all, both of them had had rather lonely childhoods. Once they had been blessed with Rodrigue, their minds quickly changed.

They had asked Felix for his blessing to name their first born after his late father, with his second name to honor Glenn. He scoffed, naturally, and called it “the most idiotic thing either of you have ever come up with”. And yet every year, without fail, the royal family would receive gifts from House Fraldarius.

Rodrigue, in particular, would receive extremely well crafted ceremonial swords and daggers, clearly chosen by a master swordsman with an incredible eye for detail.

Looking at Rodrigue, Dimitri felt a twinge of sentimentality. It was like looking into a mirror from 20 years ago. He had his mother’s beautiful eyes yet his face, the willingness to train and improve, and even the way he composed himself are all reminiscent of the way Dimitri acted all those years ago. But unlike Dimitri, there was no darkness behind Rodrigue’s friendliness. He was sincere in all that he did. His son was going to be a much better man than him.

As for family crests… it didn’t really matter. Dimitri and Byleth loved and valued all their children equally. Physical power didn’t matter in the world they were making. Hanneman’s research on the subject was beginning to make crests a moot point within Fódlan anyhow. With Sylvain’s persuasion on the nobility and Lysithea continuing the research, it would not be surprising if the value of Crests disappeared altogether by the next generation. 

“Father?”

A familiar voice snaps him from his thoughts.

“Hmm? Shiida? What is it?”

She was looking at him, expectantly. Edel had fallen asleep in his arms and he was trying not to wake her. He could also feel Geralt starting to doze on his shoulders.

“Gah!” she groaned, exasperated. “You weren’t listening were you?”

Edel shifted in his arms and he started to rub her back.

“My apologizes dear, my mind was elsewhere.”

“That’s ok,” she sighed. “I was just saying that Dedue was planning on helping us with our ax skills next week. Ever since Sir Gustave retired, Dedue has been busy teaching the new band of knights. So it’ll be nice to get some specialized training.”

“It is a shame that Sir Gustave had to retire,” said Rodrigue, “His wisdom and experience were invaluable to the other knights.”

“Yeah assuming they could survive,” teased Avel. Rodrigue shot him a stern look but Avel was too busy sharing a laugh with his twin, Kain.

“As I was saying,” continued Shiida, slightly annoyed. “Since Dedue was going to give us some special training time, I was wondering if you would want to help us train, Father?”

Dimitri paused. He loved his children. He adored them. He wanted to help them succeed in any way he could. However, given his history on the battlefield, personally training them to fight was… uncomfortable to him.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Kain. “We never get to train with you, father. Usually it’s mother who helps us out”

“Father’s going to train us?” Geralt drowsily asked.

“Oh, well,” Dimitri said meekly, “I don't know if I would be much help. Your mother is a far better teacher than I am and she has a wider range of skills”

“Yeah, but she’s not as good at it as you are father,” argued Kain. “You’re a master of the lance! Unparalleled! All the knights say so. It would be great since most of us need to work on our lance skills.”

“He’s right father.” Rodrigue, struggling to find the words to express himself, bowed once again.

“Please father, I would appreciate it greatly if you taught us”

“…I’ll think about it,” he said gently. It appeared that answer satiated them but Dimitri was unsure. The thought of his filthy blood stained hands corrupting his children to do the same was…

“Greetings your Majesty! Nothing to report!” exclaimed the young gatekeeper.

“With all the festivities, the guards are on high alert. Garreg Mach has a troublous history, especially during my father’s time. We knights want to ensure that all the Church guests are safe and secure”

“I see. Keep up the good work,” Dimitri replied professionally.

On a normal day, Byleth would pass through the monastery, talking to the various knights, monks, and merchants. They were simple conversations: the weather, the harvest, merchant sales, the general state of affairs in Fódlan. Talking to the Archbishop intimidated many of the younger members of the church while the older members would just laugh and engage in hearty conversation. It helped put the citizens at ease.

Today, Dimitri would try filling in for her, though he preferred to go unrecognized.

Few people knew him on sight and with the streets so busy, it was easy to mistake him for one of the Kingdom knights. Every once in a while, he would hear whispers but few dared to approach him. Then he saw a familiar face.

“Ashe!”

“Oh hey your-“ he stopped as soon as he saw Dimitri put his fingers to his lips. With groceries in hand, he walked closer.

“Your Majesty,” he whispered. He may be the lord of the Gaspard region, but Ashe was always a simple man at heart. And he still felt that titles were important.

“How are you Ashe?”

“Fantastic! Just getting some groceries for Mercedes and Annette. They’re helping out in the kitchen.”

“Really? I would have thought we had more than enough supplies.”

“We do. It’s just that Mercedes is using a recipe that requires some exotic spices so I’m bringing her some extra.”

“Do you know if the others have arrived?”

“Yes. I believe everyone is here. I saw Sylvain and Felix earlier; I think they’re helping Alois with preparations for the jousting tournament. Ingrid was over at the stables. There were an awful lot of pegasi this year. Oh and I saw a lot of old allies here too!”

“This year is starting to sound busier than usual.”

“Well it is the twentieth anniversary of Garreg Mach reopening. I think a lot of people are excited to be here.”

The twentieth anniversary. Those words stuck Dimitri like a cold dagger.

“Ashe,” he said softly, “When you have a chance, you should go and find Dedue. I’m sure he would enjoy an opportunity to catch up.”

“Will do, your Majesty. I’ll see you tonight.”

As he watched Ashe walk away, unpleasant memories began to return. 20 years ago, he was on the run from both the Kingdom and the Empire. Hounded like an animal, he slaughtered and killed all who opposed him. He watched as he crushed their skulls and stole the life from their eyes. To survive, he cut short the lives of others. How many of them had loved ones, waiting for a return that would never come? How many bodies did he mangle beyond recognition? He hated himself.

It was in desperation that he returned to Garreg Mach that day- it was deep in the winter and the Empire soldiers had discovered his location. He had heard rumors of the monastery being abandoned and thought it would give him a chance to rest until he continued on his quest towards the Empire. Or perhaps, on some level, he still remembered the promise from 5 years prior and was longing for a miracle.

If Byleth had not shown up on the day that she did- he would have died decades ago in fruitless attempt for revenge. His children would never have been born. The Kingdom would have been wiped out along with his friends and allies. No one would be here at Garreg Mach today.

Time had a mysterious way of changing perspective.

The sun was starting to set and it was time for the evening mass.

Dimitri dreaded the occasion. Not the mass itself- he knew his wife would perform her sermon splendidly and impart her gentle guidance on the attendants. With Seteh and Flayn standing by her side, facilitating the ceremony, she would have no issues.

No, rather it was the period before the ceremony that bothered him. He found his children, dressed in their ceremonial best, and walked with them to the church. As he walked down the aisles, he could already hear the whispers.

“It’s him!”

“The Savior King!”

“Wow, he’s so tall”

“He’s so much grander in person.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mother pull back her child- not out of fear but because the child wanted to run down the aisle towards him. It was a surprisingly common occurrence for children to flock to him on his travels. If not for mass, he suspected that many of the visiting children would run to him.

Dimitri tried to avoid making contact with anyone. It was embarrassing to be admired at an event that did not involve the affairs of the Kingdom but it was even worse to listen to the fake monikers of him as some type of “Savior King”. How many of them would still call him that if they knew of his past as the “One-Eyed Demon”?

Even during moments of prayer and silence he could hear them. He was so distracted by the muttering that he completely missed the sermon.

With the mass over, the crowd began to dispense to the various celebrations throughout Garreg Mach. Many of the first time visitors chose to explore the Holy Mausoleum, while others chose to go to the Grand Hall to mingle and partake in the ball. The Dining Hall was sure to be filled with hundreds of hungry guests, though the knights made sure to give preference to church orphans.

Everyone had plans to celebrate the evening and begged Dimitri to go their separate ways. Shiida dragged Rodrigue to the Grand Hall, in her annual attempt to get him to dance. Alois and the Knights of Seiros were holding a jousting tournament, which Kain and Avel enjoyed. Geralt and Edel ran off, most likely to play their annual game of “Find Aunt Bernie”.

For Dimitri, it gave him a good opportunity to reunite with familiar faces in the Dining Hall.

He spotted Raphael, who was starting to grow as wide as he was tall, jovially talking to Ignatz, who was desperately trying to capture energy of the Dining Hall in his sketchbook. Dorothea waved at him from her table with Lorenz and Ferdinand; the three of them sharing a cup of tea. Hilda, on a diplomatic trip from Almyra, met up with Marianne and the two were happily exchanging homemade gifts. Cyril and Ashe discussed the finer points of archery and knighthood. Mercedes and Annette were happily chatting and snacking, while Sylvain was proudly bragging about his wife and children to an annoyed Felix. Leonie was at the bar, out drinking every knight and monk who tried to challenge her. Near the courtyard, he heard Caspar loudly proclaim his accomplishments as a wandering mercenary. He imagined Linhardt was not too far off, bored and dozing from Caspar’s prattle.

Of all their old classmates, only Claude and Petra were absent, due to their political obligations.

“Your Majesty,” whispered Dedue, “There are some citizens who would like to speak to you.”

Indeed, even on a day like this, one could never escape their obligations.

“Very well. I will hear them out.”

Dedue nodded towards a group of people, encouraging them to come forward.

The first consisted of a group of common folk- farmers from the north. One was wearing a tin pot on his head. The head of the group took a deep bow.

“Your Majesty, thank you so much for your help in stopping the bandits. If it hadn’t been for you, we never would have been able to cross the Oghma Mountains to sell our wares.”

Dimitri nodded and congratulated them on their success. One of the farmers began to tear up. Next a group of actors came forward.

“Your Majesty, we’re from the Mittelfrank Opera Company. We just wanted to thank you for your generous patronage to our group last year. Should you ever wish it, it would be our greatest honor to have you and the archbishop attend one of our performances.”

Some monks from the monastery came forward holding a giant reef.

“Your Majesty, we never had a chance to thank you for helping to build the orphanage in Enbarr. The children were so happy to have had a chance to play with you. They wanted us to give you this.”

As Dimitri choked out his words of gratitude, Dedue interjected. 

“Your Majesty, there is a representative from Duscur who wishes to speak with you.”

“Yes,” he muttered, “Bring him here.”

The man from Duscur was large and muscular, similar to Dedue, though his robes indicated that he was a holy man. He bowed.

“Your Majesty,” he said tersely, “I wish to thank you. Your assistance during the harvest saved many lives this winter. The people of Duscur are deeply grateful.”

Though it was brief, the man’s words were sincere. Everyone’s words felt sincere.

Dimitri suddenly felt very hot. His head was starting to spin. This praise was overwhelming.

The representative from Duscur left and Dimitri took the opportunity to excuse himself, claiming to step out for some air. In truth, he wanted to get far away from the festivities. From all these people and their misguided praise. A quiet place to cool his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I've never been great at OC names which is why Shiida, Kain, and Avel's names are loosely based off characters in Marth's game. Given that Dimitri's group is heavily based off Marth's group, I felt it fit. If you want, you can say that Shiida was the name of Byleth's mother and Kain and Avel are named after legendary knights.
> 
> -For those wondering, Lysithea is alive and is in the library researching crests and Ingrid is helping out at jousting tournament. 
> 
> -For ages: Rodrigue is 17, Shiida is 16, Kain and Avel are 13, Geralt is 8, and Edel is 6. 
> 
> -Dimitri would be ~42-43 and Byleth would technically be ~46-47 but physically she's the same as her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

His first thought was the Goddess Tower.

It was usually abandoned on festival nights, secluded from the activities. Most visitors viewed the Tower as eerie and uninviting, but for him it held many sweet memories: praying to the goddess with his professor on the night of the ball as a student, proposing to her after the war, only for her to propose back, sneaking away to stargaze. He half expected to see her there, humming to herself and looking at the stars. Yet he knew that couldn’t be the case- she was laughing with the others.

It was surprising to see a young couple, holding hands, come outside the Tower.

_Of course._

He had forgotten the legend surrounding the Tower and how it was popular spot for couples. It was only a matter of time before another couple snuck inside.

He sighed and walked away. Sure enough, he heard the giggles of another couple, rushing to climb the stairs of the Tower.

The only other option was the Officer’s Academy.

The Officer’s Academy…

Of all the places in the monastery, Officer’s Academy had to undergo the most revision. It could no longer serve as the sole station for Fódlan’s military training. There was no longer a point – not with the Magical Academy in Fhirdiad and Manuela’s school flourishing. With the holidays, many of the students returned home. It was the perfect place to hide away.

Dimitri found himself at the old Blue Lions classroom. The banners were gone, as well as all indications of the room’s original allegiance yet it still carried a comforting air. Dimitri sat outside, trying to focus on the stars above.

Suddenly he heard rustling.

“Who goes there?” he called, his hand on a dagger by his belt. A familiar young man popped out from the bushes.

“Ah, Father!”

“Rodrigue?” he asked, releasing the dagger. “What are you doing hiding in the bushes?”

He was reminded of a certain incident in his childhood where he once caught Sylvain hiding in the bushes with a girl. He prayed that his son wasn’t doing the same.

“Ah well, you see,” he said nervously, “I-I’m hiding from Shiida. I got tired of the festivities. It was too crowded. Shiida wanted to introduce me to her friends and then she wanted me to join in the dancing. Then multiple girls wanted to dance with me and things got- Never mind, I don’t really want to talk about it. Why are you out here, Father?”

“For the same reason as you,” he replied, bemused. “The festivities are bit too much for me. Come-sit with me. We haven’t had too much time to talk, just the two of us.”

“It’s because you’re always so busy Father,” he said softly sitting next to his father.

“Oh wait-,” he added hastily. “That sounds selfish, doesn’t it? Please do not misunderstand, Father.

“You’re the King after all. You work hard for the sake of the people. I’ve seen you organize battle tactics and lead the frays; then you act as a diplomat between the fighting factions. And when you’re not doing that, you’re helping the farmers up in the north, protecting their lands and ensuring the safe arrival of their supplies. You even slayed the monstrous Adrestian Emperor and freed Fódlan from under her tyrannical rule.”

Those last words of praise stung Dimitri. It was difficult to explain Edelgard’s goals with the rest of the world, much less his family. To most people, she was the wretch who waged war with the Church, the Kingdom, and the Alliance. A monster hell-bent on conquering the world. 

The real El was much more difficult to describe: stubborn, proud, caring, ambitious, charismatic, aloof, deeply devoted-

No, none of those words truly did her justice. What she sought was the future, no matter the cost. Though her intentions were noble, he could not stand by and watch as she joined forces with monsters and took the lives of countless innocents. Watch as she became an actual monster.

Though back then, he was not much better than a beast. It brought him no satisfaction to commit the sin of killing her.

“You’re exaggerating, Rodrigue,” he said, trying to sound unconcerned. “My duty on the battlefield is not to be admired-there is no pride to be had in being forced to take a life. I did what had to be done in order to protect the people. Nothing more. The person you should be trying to emulate is your mother. She is a far better diplomat than I.”

“Even so, I find you both to be so amazing,” said Rodrigue, morosely. He directed his attention away from his father and focused on his hands. “You have so many responsibilities, not just here but throughout all of Fódlan and its borders. Far more than most people could imagine. It’s not a position that just anyone can do.”

Dimitri turned towards his son. It was unlike him to be this gloomy and distant.

“Is something troubling you, Rodrigue? If so, I will listen.”

“No- well I-“ Rodrigue nervously tried to think of a way to change the topic but he could not fool his father. He sighed and decided to speak his mind.

“Sometimes I can’t help but think, if I can prove to be a worthy successor to your legacy, Father.”

This was surprising to hear.

“Do you feel like you are unworthy, Rodrigue?”

He sighed.

“I’m still so ignorant of this world, Father. I know much of what you say is true- I don’t doubt it. But one day, I will have to enter the battlefield. One day I might be forced to take a life. It’s part of a king’s job. I’ve lived within the monastery walls my whole life. If I am to become a worthy successor, I feel I need to understand people better. Not just our people but the people outside of Fódlan as well. There’s so much I wish to do to help scale the walls that divide people. I want- I want to help people open up their true hearts to one another.”

He waited nervously for his father’s reply. It appeared that he was deep in thought, probably disappointed in his son’s selfish reply. Strangely, his father smiled.

“You wish to learn about the world, huh? I see you’ve been speaking a lot with Claude on the matter.”

“H-How did you know that I spoke to His Majesty?”

“Because that sounds like something he would say. So what does that mean to you Rodrigue?”

With his father’s positive response, Rodrigue was caught off-guard and struggling to come up with a decent reply.

“W-well I thought it might be a good idea to explore other parts of Fódlan or perhaps to one of our allies outside the Kingdom? I’ve been to the old capital in Fhirdiad but I’ve never been to the Fraldarius or Gautier territories. There’s also Derdriu or Enbarr. Perhaps travel abroad in Brigid or Almyra for a short time. To learn about the needs and motives of the people outside of the capital.”

“I see, and how long would it take you to reach all these places?”

“I would estimate a year, at least. Maybe two”

“And when do you plan to go?”

“You’re giving me permission? B-But I’m the crown prince. I shouldn’t wander so far away from the capital. Are you sure father?”

“Of course. That man is as crafty as ever to get to my son, but he does have a good point. Fódlan’s next king does need to be more a peacemaker than a warrior. To break down the walls that surround people’s hearts, as you put it. It’s a skill that I’ve never been particularly strong in. Besides, what type of father would I be if I were to get in the way of my son’s growth?”

“Father, I-I“ he stuttered, overcome with relief. Dimitri laughed.

And they spent a great deal of time discussing the possibilities.

As the hours passed, the momentum of the festivities did not wane. They, however, began to move away from the monastery to the town, where it likely will proceed until dawn. It gave the archbishop an opportunity to retire for the evening and many of the other church members followed.

It finally gave Dimitri some quiet time with his wife.

“The festivities this year were incredible,” said Byleth removing her headdress. It was a long day and she was exhausted but she always found new energy when she entered their room. Dimitri couldn’t help but smile as she disrobed and slide into her nightgown, part of him suspecting that she wanted to continue from this morning’s earlier passions.

“Indeed,” he said, unstrapping his armor. “There were a great many people throughout the monastery. The holidays are some of the few times the common folk and the nobility get to share an equal footing.”

“Though we still have many amongst the nobility who persist in using their status as means to domineer over the common folk,” she sighed sadly brushing her hair. “I had hoped they’d follow Lorenz and Ferdinand’s examples on opening camaraderie between the nobles and commoners”

“Speaking of opening camaraderie,” he mused, playfully; “I believe I heard you were in the dining hall eating with multiple guests. I’m still amazed at how much food you manage to eat.”

“Yes. I was invited to multiple meals. I’m not going to turn down anyone, regardless of class or nationality”

“I see. But,” he leaned in to her and pinched her stomach, causing her to let out a light laugh, “Where does it all go, I wonder?”

“I’m afraid that’s a secret,” she teased, rubbing his nose. He leaned in for a kiss and she replied in kind. They had a fire crackling and tomorrow was mostly a day for rest. Nothing was going to get in the way of their quiet evening. As he walked over to their bed, he remembered the earlier conversation with Rodrigue.

“Beloved, there’s something I want your opinion on,” he said, turning back to his wife. Byleth nodded, as she continued to brush her hair.

“It seems Rodrigue wants to venture out into the world.”

“Oh, did he finally ask you?”

“You knew?” he asked, astonished.

“He wanted my thoughts on the topic,” she said, nonchalantly. “Said he was afraid to ask his father for fear of disapproval.”

“Disapproval? When have I-?”

“Never, dear,” she replied, calmly. “Never. That’s what I told him. That his father will love and support him, just as I do, in any path he takes to become a better king. He wants to be like you.”

_To be like you_

Hearing those words caused something inside Dimitri to crack.

His son wants to be like him.

His children wanted to imitate him.

He was a wretch.

Those ugly thoughts he was trying to ignore, all those old feelings; they flooded back, leaving him with an overwhelming sense of shame.

“The last thing Rodrigue should want is to be like me.”

“Dear?” she turned to see her husband slumping on the bed. Concerned, she walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Darling?”

“I haven’t been able to atone for all that I’ve done,” he said, his voice trembling.

“Twenty years and I still-“ he tried to speak, but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Come here,” said Byleth gently. She reached out her gentle hands, like she had done a thousand times, and Dimitri took hold of them. She pulled him closer and he laid his head on her warm, ample bosom. He breathes deeply, taking in her scent, and she softly begins to stoke his head.

“I still hear them,” he said weakly. “I still see them. All the lives I had cut down and all the people I had failed to save. I knew that would be the case until the day I died. I accepted that. But now-

“People revere me as some kind of savior king. They look at me with admiration. Children flock to me- in the street, in the monastery, everywhere. Our own children- they respect me and want to imitate me. It’s just- I feel like I’m lying to all of them. They don’t know what I’ve done. They don’t see the type of wretch I am. There are times where I still feel like I’m a beast. An old, despicable beast wearing the mask of a king.”

“Dimitri, look at me,” said Byleth softly. Dimitri, ashamed at his weakness, refused. Byleth repeats, more firmly.

“Look at me. You’re no beast. You’re a man, Dimitri, the type of man who’s far too hard on himself. If I thought you were a beast, I never would have given you the aid of my sword. I certainly never would have married you.

“The reason your children love you and the reason our citizens flock to you, is because you’ve given them something invaluable. You’ve given them a future. A world where the strong do not trample the weak; a place where we can open our doors to our neighbors and learn about one other. You’ve had to sacrifice so much to make it happen. And you’re not the only one’s who’s a wretch.”

He finds her hand and squeezes, still refusing to look at her.

“I’ve had to kill too. Women, children. I’ve had to cut them down to survive. In order to save the people I love. I didn’t have the luxury of questioning it and even so, I-“ she paused. Dimitri squeezed her hand again.

“I’ve seen both sides to you: the good and the bad. And you have seen mine. I have not left your side. Dedue has not left your side. Neither has Gustave. And Ingrid, Sylvain, Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes. And even Felix, though he will always be quick to chastise you. You once told me that the goddess would never reach out her hand to help others and you’re right. Sothis is gone but we will always be here, giving you our hands.“

She waited for his reply. His breathing slowed, and then he brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing it.

“You’ve become much more eloquent, my beloved.” She smiled.

“Well it is difficult to led a church.”

“Right, of course. It would make sense that you’ve become more eloquent. I don’t know what’s come over me. Lately, I look at how the world’s changed and I- I feel like I’m no different than before.“

“I think we all have days like that. It’s easy to lose sight of our progress. And you have changed, Dimitri. So much.”

“Thank you, my beloved.”

He leaned into her. The fire crackled. She softly rubbed his neck, inviting him to continue from this morning’s passions. He pulled the down straps of her nightgown and kissed her. It was slow and gentle but very loving. After a time, they retired to bed and for the first time in several days, he was able to sleep peacefully.

It was early in the morning but his children were already training.

“Father! You’re here!” exclaimed Kain.

“Of course,” Dimitri said, beaming. “I promised I’d help you all on your lance skills, didn’t I?”

Taking hold of a training lance, Dimitri readied himself. His children stared in disbelief but they quickly readied into position. Even Edel grabbed a stick and joined the others.

“Alright the first step is positioning your elbows. When you swing a lance, you want the momentum to carry you rather than waste energy moving.”

He demonstrated multiple times the proper positioning and movements before watching them repeat the motions. Rodrigue, with his experience in training, had the best handle on his weapon. Shiida kept making grand sweeps with her lance while Kain and Avel kept trying to outdo each other. Geralt was clumsy enthusiastic and Edel didn’t even hit her target.

It was messy but he could tell they were trying. He was proud of them. He was ready to help them.

And he was ready to move to the future with the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I haven't written a fanfic in 5 years. It's hard to get back into the habit once you stop. But something about this game and this ship got to me, so here I am. I appreciate any thoughts and criticisms.


End file.
